Fire Emblem: The Tactician's Journey
by XxMMRNxX
Summary: Mark Gray doesn't know that, by the time his foster parents die, he should be back to his homeland, Elibe. That time came and his father sent him a letter through magic, it brings him to Sacae plains, there, he met Lyn, together they start their journey across Elibe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 1: Going back to… Elibe?**

_**Mark Gray**_

I moved my Rook chess piece forward, my opponent, the chess club president's face is filled with hopelessness.

"Checkmate." I calmly stood up.

"What?! Impossible!" He banged the chess table causing the chess pieced to fall on the floor.

"It is possible." I stated. "Just man up and accept your loss, It's not my fault you suck at making strategies."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me."

He swung his fist to punch me but I caught it and punched him on the stomach.

"Mark!" My best friend, Luke walked up. "Let's go Mark, Coach Matthews kept yelling at us 'Where's Gray? I promise if I got him here, he's gonna get it!'" Luke copied Coach with his falsetto voice.

"Sorry, Luke." I smiled as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry for wasting time."

"Y-You're a devil." The chess club president who is on the floor mumbled, loud enough for us to hear.

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

We just finished our practice, Coach Matthews made me run a whole 100-yard 10 times for being late. I went in the locker room and I took off my football helmet and drops of sweat dropped on the floor.

I removed my football pads and only my gym clothes is left. which is soaked in sweat, I decided to take a shower, after I went out, I felt refreshed and I changed into my casual wear, and I went over my locker to take my school uniform. I took out my student I.D.

"Mark." Luke called.

"Hm?" I swiped the I.D. on my locker to unlock it.

"The chess club members are insisting you to be their new president."

"Of course I can't, I'm already the captain and quarterback of the football team."

I opened my locker, a bunch of letters are in it. I took out my uniform first and stuffed it in my bag.

"What's with these letters?" I frowned, some of it are love letters, some of it were invitation in the clubs, some are challenges, how did they manage to put this much in my locker?

That must only mean...

"Luke, did you hack my locker?" I glared at him.

"Well… they paid me.." He smiled sheepishly.

"Idiot." One letter caught my attention, it looks like the royal invitation cards in the historical movies, so I opened it.

'_Mark,_

'_I think it is time for you to go back here in Elibe, your foster parents died recently didn't they, Mark? From any second now, you're going to be back in your homeland, son._

_Your Father, Christopher'_

My eyes widened. "My real father is alive."

"Mark!" Luke shouted.

The next thing I knew was, I'm falling, my hair and clothes are waving due to the wind and my consciousness started fading, and right after I closed my eyes drops of tears fell in the remembrance of my parent's death.

* * *

_**Lyndis**_

I was having one of my daily walks on the plains, I took a deep breath, The air here is as fresh as it is always. I-

A sound of something or someone that fell on the ground interrupted my thoughts, I ran to the source of the sound and I saw a boy around my age.

I walked over to him. His face is kind of cute and he have a slightly messy black hair, his clothes is different from usual, I have never seen it before but. It was not bad looking at all.

He can't be dead, right? I took out a vulnerary from my satchel.

"I pray to St. Elimine that you are alright." I poured a vulnerary in his mouth and let him swallow it.

"Ace!" I called my horse and he stepped over. "Help me bring him in the ger."

He neighed and he lowered himself so that I can easily help the boy up.

* * *

_**Mark Gray**_

I opened my eyes and I felt groggy. All I could see is... Turquoise? I rubbed my eyes and I started seeing clearly.

"Are you awake?" A sweet feminine voice asked.

"Yeah… Where am I?" I sat up on the bed, my eyes trailed over the corner and it was my bag.

"You are in Sacae plains, I'm sure you have heard of the place?" I shook my head, what kind of place is called Sacae? Is it some deserted island?

"You must be from some other land, I assume?" She said in a confused tone.

"Maybe, I'm from New York."

"New York?" She tilted her head in confusion.

I was taken aback. "You don't know New York?"

"Unfortunately, No." She said and sat on the bed. "I found you unconscious outside while I was taking a walk."

I looked at her, she is a beautiful girl with turquoise hair that is tied up in a ponytail and her eyes are the same color as her hair, her clothes look like the clothes they use in historical dramas.

"So, will you care to tell me your name?"

"My name is Mark Gray, you can call me Mark."

"I'm Lyn of the Lorca." She smiled back.

I heard a few people screaming and I heard a couple of boisterous laughs.

"Bandits." Lyn frowned. "Stay here Mark, I'm going to deal with them."

I stood up. "I'll go. You might get harmed." I said firmly. "Besides, I need to repay you for taking care of me."

"You don't need to…" She said quietly.

"But, I insist. Come on." I held out my hand to help her up.

She took it but she lost balance and fell on my chest.

"Lyn, you alright?"

She quickly went away from me, her face was red. "S-Sorry, I lost balance and-" She stuttered.

"It's just an accident." I smirked. "You're amusing."

"Jerk." Her eyebrows furrowed.

I chuckled. "Lyn can I take this?" I took out a slick black saber.

"Do whatever you want, I'm out of here." She walked out quickly.

I attached the sheath on my back and went out of the hut.

"Hey, Wait up!"

* * *

We hid behind a bush.

"Let's call the police to catch them as soon as we knock them unconscious." I whispered.

"What's a _police_?"

"You don't know what a police is?!" I hissed.

I whipped out my phone and dialed 911.

'_Sorry but your phone is out of service.' *click* _

"So, what do we do with them?"

"We must slay them, before they harm more people." She said with a straight face.

"You're kidding me." I said in disbelief. "You don't really expect me to murder them, do you?"

"Of course we need to! Are you out of your mind to let the bandits do as they want?"

"Can't we just put them in jail or something?"

"Whatever a jail is, no, we can't." She said bluntly.

"B-But.."

"Please Mark, just help me out, okay? Just give me some advice."

I sighed and constructed a plan.

I scanned the enemies, they are also dressed in clothes used for drama too and I noticed that I am the only one wearing normal clothes.

I looked at what I am wearing, I am still wearing my white hoodie with the words 'GAP' on it written in big black letters. I am also wearing a pair of black jeans and white Converse. Underneath my hoodie was a black Levi's shirt.

"This family can be sold for a lot of gold." A deep voice of a blonde burly man said.

"Hey Batta, let's go to the tavern tonight to- Agh!" I jumped out of the bush and struck his back with the blunt side of the sword so that I won't kill him. He was unconscious, thankfully, no blood was shed.

"Why don't you just kill him kiddo? I think you're the only person in this world that wouldn't kill a bandit." I turned my attention on the bigger blonde man as he walked towards me.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Batta the Beast." He said with pride and dignity.

"Pfft." I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny huh? Better tell me or you die!" He's face scrunched up in anger.

"You're nickname suits you." I said after I sobered up, I stood up but the first man who I knocked unconscious woke up and I hit him again so he lost consciousness again.

"Of course! I am strong."

"No, I don't mean _that, _what I mean is…" I paused for a while. "You look like a beast." I burst out laughing again.

He swung his axe at me in anger but I dodged him. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Lyn appeared behind him and struck him on the back, my eyes widened as blood came into my view. "Lyn, you just... killed him." I said, still staring at the dead body. I gagged and I turned away from the man. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Are you alright, Mark?" She said with concern in her voice.

"You... Just killed him." I said, my eyes still wide.

"They are bandits Mark, they deserved to be killed after what they did to many people."

"But-"

"Uryaa!" An axe chopped down beside me and due to panic I quickly unsheathed my sword and sliced the brigand.

"Oh. My. God." I dropped my sword. "I can't believe I-"

"Mark, snap out of it!" Lyn yelled.

"I just committed murder, which is a huge crime!" I yelled back.

"What you did was right! If you didn't kill him, he will kill them!" She pointed on the family who looks traumatized by the event. "You must sacrifice one in order to save others! Do you understand?" She burst into tears. "My way of thinking was like yours before and bandits like them killed my tribe, my parents!"

I hugged her to calm her down. "I'm sorry Lyn." I said in a soothing voice and sat on the ground. "I know losing parents is hard." I bit my bottom lip.

"*Sniff* You do?" She said, her voice muffled because she was crying on my chest.

"Yes, it was 3 months ago, my parents, are coming home from their business trip from Germany." I gulped. "Just as I was watching the TV, the breaking news came, the airplane they are riding on... crashed." I looked down and gritted my teeth. "If only I have a chance I would've, spent more precious time with them but, It is too late, I'll... I'll never see them again, ever."

In my utmost surprise, this time, Lyn hugged me, I rested my head on her shoulder and let my tears flow freely. "I'm sure that they are in heaven watching us Mark."

I pulled away, my face red. "I'm sorry I-" I felt embarrassed for crying.

"No, it's alright." She smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Let me cook dinner Lyn." I put on the apron and readied the utensils.

"Sure, it's nice to have someone cook for me once in a while." She sat sown and sharpened her sword.

I chopped the vegetables quickly and with skill and put them in the pot. I took the ladle and stirred the ingredients inside.

"Anyway Mark, where exactly did you come from?"

"New York, Let me guess, this place is not Earth?" I said, not turning my attention from the pot.

"It is Earth."

"Another continent then."

"You may be right but, I feel that is not the answer."

"Then maybe another dimension?" I finally looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Maybe."

I poured the food on the plates and served them on the table. Lyn took a bite.

"It's delicious, what is it called?"

"The Gray Special."

"How did you make this?"

"That's a secret." I smirked.

"That is not fair Mark."

"Put up with it."

She frowned a little and I continued eating

* * *

I laid a mat on the floor and took a pillow from the bed. I lied down and started thinking about what happened.

Surely, this is a dream right? But it seems so real, this place looks historic. I grabbed my bag and opened the letter my real dad gave me. I noticed that there is many gold coins inside. "Even their money is historic."

I plugged in my earphones and went out on the fields and lied down on the grass, I looked at the sky and the stars are more vivid because there is no more street lights that outshine them.

"Mark? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Lyn?" I turned my head to her. "Sorry I waked you up."

"No, it's alright, I sometimes go out here in the middle of the night for stargazing as well."

"I see." She lied down beside me. "Let's play 20 questions."

"What's that?"

"I can ask you any question and in return, you can ask me 20 questions too."

"Let's start." She said. "You first."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Green, you?"

"Blue, next, how old are you?"

"18, how about you Mark?"

"Same." I smiled. "When's your birthday?"

"July 1, you, when's your birthday?"

"January 9, favorite drink?"

"I don't really have a particular 'favorite' drink but I guess water." She said. "Where are you born?" She asked.

"I would love to say hospital but, New York will do." I said. "So, let me guess, you are born in Sacae?"

"Yes." She said with pride.

"I see."

We continued questioning each other until we finished the 20 questions.

"Lyn?" She doesn't respond. "Lyn, are you alright?" I sat up and looked beside me, she is already fast asleep.

I sighed and lied down to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the blue sky, but I couldn't help but feel pressure on my right arm, I looked over my right side and saw Lyn snuggled at my arm, peacefully sleeping, I felt heat rush up to my cheeks and I carefully pulled my arm away.

I went in the hut and got my bag, when I went outside, Lyn is still sleeping, I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I took one last look at her and pulled the blankets over her, she looks cute- wait! What am I thinking?!

I went outside and started to walk to... I don't really know.

"Mark! Wait!"

"Lyn, sorry for not saying goodbye but, you were asleep, so..."

"No, Mark, take me with you!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said take me with you, you will be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior."

"I'll... go find my parents, are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, let's go."

"Wait, let's ride on ace."

"Ace?" I raised my eyebrow.

"My horse." We rode the horse then the horse becomes wild all the sudden and tried to bite me.

"Is this horse a cannibal? It's trying to eat me!" I glared at the horse.

"I think Ace doesn't like you."

"Well, I don't like him either." I pouted.

**A/N: Thanks to Gunlord500 for pointing out the mistake in the story, I edited it and put more details in it, when I first made this, I was in a rush and I was not thinking clearly, sorry.**

**Anyway, any suggestions or grammar/spelling mistakes? Or maybe just tell me what you think.**

**See you next chapter!**

**~XxMMRNxX**


End file.
